Fake
by Minamiya-chan
Summary: Dia, gadis cupu yang sering ditindas dan disiksa. Tapi.. dia itu putri bangsawan yang bersembunyi dibalik tirai , menutuo diri dari dunia luar dan berharap ada cahaya walaupun sedikit untuknya


Dia tidak menyukainya, tidak menyukai wajahnya. Karena wajah ini dia..

"Lihat gadis itu! Karena dia Konan putus dari Yahiko! " tidak,ini bukan salahnya tapi. "Aku yakin dia sedang tertawa sekarang!" Ini bukan salahnya. Ini salah _kami-sama_ yang memberinya wajah seperti ini. Seandainya dia diberi wajah jelekpun tak apa...

Asalkan...

"Hey manis, kau mau ke _night-club_ bersamaku?" Asalkan para lelaki yang hidungnya kembang kempis dan perempuan seperti pelacur ini berhenti mengusik hidupnya. Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau dia ingin sekali merobek dada mereka dan menarik paksa jantung mereka. Atau..

Yeahhh sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan darah pasti indah...

Karena dia menyukai warna merah.

 **Fake**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair x O. Kaguya..**

 **Warn: typo, alur gaje, Ooc dkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaguya sedang berjalan, menelusuri koridor dengan beberapa buku berat ditangannya. _Guru sialan itu menyuruhnya membawakan barang-barangnya._ Guru pemalas, itulah yang terlintas dibenak Kaguya saat itu, berapa kali dia harus menjaga agar buku itu tidak jatuh karena kecerobohannya dan menimpa kakinya. Tidak-tidak! Dia tidak mau menerima ceramah panjang guru Hijau sialan itu.

 **Semangat muda apanya!** Umpatnya pelan didalam hati,mengutuk guru Hijaunya yang selalu teriak seperti banci yang dikejar polisi, oke abaikan itu. Tapi? Siapa yang tidak kesal coba?! Memangnya dia ini memiliki otot atau apa?. Berat buku ini ada sepuluh kilo! _God damn't!_. "Minggir!" Kaguya tersentak kaget, didalam hati menghitung sampai sepuluh saat disenggol dengan kasar oleh siswi lainnya. Kacamatanya jatuh karena atraksi ekstreme tadi, ya. Ekstreme karena Kaguya sempat berpikiran untuk mendorongnya dari lantai atas.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" Dan entah kenapa Kaguya ingin membalas. _Kalau mau bicara mikir kenapa? Bagaimana jalan pakai mata? Otaknya rusak kali._ "Ma-maaf." Kaguya mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh karena ulah siswi itu. "Dasar cupu!" Dan.. heii! Kenapa dengan gaya tanpa dosa dan bokong bebek itu berjalan meninggalkannya? Dihina pula itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Dan kali ini suara Monoton dan berat terdengar. "Jangan sentuh!" Dan tanpa sadar dia menepuk tangan yang hendak mengambik bukunya. "Ittei!" Suara cempreng terdengar. "Begini kau memperlakukan senseimu heh?!" Bila Guy adalah guru nomor satu yang amat dia benci maka...

"Anak cupu! Apa yang kalu lakukan pada Uzumaki-sensei!" Sensei dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang berada diurutan paling atas. Dia raja kebencian Kaguya. "Ahh tidak apa-apa Sara." Ohh dan sekarang siswi yang dipanggil Sara itu dengan lebaynya meminta ditelepon ambulance. _Kenapa tidak menelpon rumah sakit jiwa karena kau adalah pasien gila yang kabur!_ "Gomenasai.." Kaguya kemudian mengambil kacamatanya dan segera memakainya. "Kaguya." Entah kenapa siswi itu merinding mendengar suara yang lebih mematikan dari pria berambut pirang dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau menjatuhkan bukunya!" Dia mengenali suara ini darimanapun.

"Kemana semangat masa mudamu!" Seseorang tolong pinjamkan Kaguya sebuah katana untuk menebas guru sok sexy dengan pakaian terlewat ketat dihadapannya. "Tcih!" Dan dia hanya bisa mendecih sebal saat kalimat nan alay dan lebay keluar dari mulut guru mantan pasien rsj itu.

.

"Hahh." Kaguya menghela nafas lelah, memandang keluar jendela dan memperhatikan langin yang gelap karena akan turun hujan. Yahh segelap hatinya yang sudah dongkol sejak tadi. "Kaguya bersihkan papan tulis." Apa ini hati guru pemalas sedunia! Demi tuhan hari ini semua guru amat manja dan amat malas menggerakan tubuh mereka.

 _Mati saja sana!_ "Baik.." lain dimulut lain pula dihati. Tentu saja Kaguya anak yang manis tidak mau disemprot anikinya yang juga sama baiknya. Toneri, kakaknya yang merangkap sebagai guru disekolah ini selalu berusaha agar Kaguya mendapatkan yang terbaik.

T

"Sekarang buka buku paket kalian halaman 120.." dan saat Kaguya menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan terpaksa, dia langsung duduk dikursinya. Baru saja dia mau duduk, kursinya sudah ditarik kebelakang oleh Karin. Alhasil? Bokongnya berciuman dengan lantai dan bukan kursi. "Ittei!" Dan suara tawa menggelegar bak petir disiang bolong, atau suara kuntilanak kejepit got?. Entahlah, yang pasti Kaguya ingin sekali membunuh mereka semua saat itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Ohh, guru dihadapannya ingin menjadi pahlawan. "JAWAB!" Hoo, menakutkan sekali , Kaguya memutar kedua bola matanya. Seorang gadis berambut biru tua mengangkat tangannya. Kalau boleh tau Kaguya 'sedikit' mengingat namanya. Siapa dia? Hinaka, Pinaka atau apa?! Ahhh sudahlah, otak Kaguya sudah error habis dibuly penuh cinta oleh teman yang entah pantas disebut sebagai teman atau tidak.

"Ano, Ino-san yang melakukannya tadi." Kaguya mendecih sebal. "Yamanaka-" suara tegas milik guru berambut pirang dihadapannya ini membuat Kaguya susah menelan ludahnya. "Keruanganku setelah kelas selesai." Hoo? Detensi atau apa?. Yang jelas otak Kaguya sedang berpikir, hukuman apa yang akan diterima oleh Ino?. Ingin sekali melihat hukuman guru **Uhuk!durianberjalanuhuk!** Tersebut.

Kagura menyeringai kecil~

Ino merasakan seorang malaikat kematian akan menjemputnya...

 **Ini mulai menarik~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sensei aku capek!" Rengek Ino setengah mati sambil berlari mengelilingi lapangab sekolah yang terkenal amit-amit besarnya. "Kau masih ada dua putaran lagi, semangat!" Seru Naruto dengan nada meledek sambil meminum minuman dingin dan menonton Ino yang merengek-rengek seperti bayi. **Mau ganti popok atau mau minum susu nak?** Ahh sudahlah, abaikan kegajean author.

"Ini curang!" Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya dan berdecih kecil. "Mungkin lebih baik Guy yang menghukummu." Sontak wajah Ino pucat pasi dan mulai memacu langkahnya. Meskipun otot di tubuhnya berteriak untuk beristirahat karena sudah mencapai batasnya "tetaplah lari.." ingin sekali melempar Naruto dengan batu, dari mana asalnya kursi taman itu?! Dari mana datangnya?! Naruto bukan penyihirkan.

"Pfft!" Ino mendelik sebal kearah Kaguya yang menyeringai keji. "Kasihan sekali, sungguh kasiha.." Kaguya tersenyum puas dan melambaikan tanganya kearah Ino seakan meledeknya. "Bocah bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Hweeeeeennggg gwiiiinggg Brakhgg!

Read: apaan sih lu thor! RSJ BANYAK NOH!

au: oke ini req seseorang dai tahunan lalu T~T gak sempet bikim dan pendek

Dan voila! 19 chapter to end.

Anggap aja ini prolog ya nak..

R.e.v.i.e.w


End file.
